deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo
Leonardo is the Leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He previously fought his three brothers in the 6th episode of Death Battle, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, then immediately went on to fight Zitz in the 7th episode of Death Battle, Zitz VS Leonardo Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cyclops vs Leonardo *Leonardo VS Dallas *Leonardo vs Donatello vs Michelangelo vs Raphael vs Kim Kaphwan vs. Juri Han *Leonardo vs Espio *Leonardo vs Goliath *Leonardo vs Mai Shiranui *Mario VS Leonardo *Leonardo vs Pit *Robin (Teen Titans) VS Leonardo (TMNT) *Ruby Rose vs Leonardo *Leonardo vs Ryu *Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Leonardo vs Spiderman *Leonardo vs Strider Hiryu *Tsunade and Shizune vs Splinter and Leonardo *Leonardo vs Will Vandom *Captain America vs Leonardo *Leonardo vs. Nightwing Alone (Battle Royale) * Nickelodeon Heroes Battle Royale With Raphael * Red Ranger and Green Ranger vs Leonardo and Raphael With The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * TMNT vs Battletoads * Kids Next Door vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Koopa Bros. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Payday Gang * TMNT vs RWBY * TMNT vs W.I.T.C.H. * Kakurangers vs TMNT Completed Fights * Leonardo vs Batman * Leonardo vs Blastiose * Leonardo VS Greninja * Leonardo vs Ludwig von Koopa * Leonardo vs Mega Man * Leonardo vs Sam * Leonardo vs Taka * Leonardo VS White Ranger * Red Ranger vs Leonardo * TMNT vs Koopalings * TMNT VS Lego Ninjago * The Crystal Gems Vs The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Daredevil *Fox McCloud *Katana *Shovel Knight *The Spy *Skipper *Samurai Jack *Genji *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Brody Romero Death Battle Info Background: *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship *Leader & Strategist *Favorite Color: Blue *Skilled in using environment Ninjaken Sword: *2' long blade *Designed for swift, deadly, offensive strikes *Also called Ninjato *Commonly reffered to as Katana *Invented in Hollywood Skill Set: *Expert Strategist *Sword Master *Strong both physically and mentally *Serious devotion to training & family *Bushido Code Trivia *He was the first returning combatant to fight in two Death Battles. *While Death Battle declares the Ninjaken as a Hollywood invention; this is actually debatable. Japanese Ashigaru wielded swords that closely resemble the Ninjaken; although they were rarely as strait as Leonardo's design. Gallery 87Leonardo.jpeg|Leonardo as seen in his 1987 cartoon. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo as he appears in the 1990s movie.png|Leonardo as he appears in the 1990s movie Leo_in_Ninja_Tribunal,_Chi-Empowered.jpg|Leo chi empowered Ninja Tribunal Dragon_Leo.jpg|Dragon Leo Full Body 2012 Leo.png|Leonardo as seen in the current 2012 show from Nickelodeon. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics.png|Leonardo as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics Category:Animal Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Male Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Team leaders Category:Warrior Category:Completed Profile Category:Leaders Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Reptiles Category:Air Manipulator Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Characters with a Healing Factor